Midnight Hunt
by WolfStarMoon
Summary: Humans are natural hunters...so what will happen if they have to hunt and kill those who brought them to the world in the first place in order to satisfy their greed for power...the GodsGoddesses...R
1. The Club

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

ENJOY!

L. Syaoran: 20 years old

H. Eriol: 22 years old

K. Sakura: Looks 18 but is actually older

D. Tomoyo: 21 years old

E. Rikogin: 47 years old

P. Kika: 27 years old

L. Meiling: 20 years old

**Midnight Hunt**

**(Normal POV)**

**The Rizzle Club/Bar:**

Shadows danced along the wall as people were dancing, laughing, and getting drunk. They're girls dancing on stage with little to no clothing on. A man was at the bar getting drunk to get rid of his pains and sorrows. The DJ was putting on music the drummed in your ears and chest. Lights were flashing brightly all around the club. People were going crazy dancing to the music. Yet none of these people noticed a lone figure enter the club and sit down at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" questioned the bartender, Kikay (Note: pronounced "Key-Kay") with a grin. The figure glanced at Kikay, but didn't say anything. Kikay shrugged and moved on to sever her other customers. The figure moved their eyes across the dance floor up to the second level where their eyes caught flaring red eyes. The figured Glared as a cold chill went up their spine. The figure walked up to the man with blood red eyes.

"Well hello Li, Did you kill her?" asked Rikogin with an ugly smile. Rikogin was a very fat man. He was very rich and didn't have a problem showing it off. Even though he had every thing a man could want money, power, women he still wanted more. To that he needed to kill gods/goddesses and take the stone that holds all their power. His only problem now it how to get the power out. To do so he needs a god or goddess that willingly takes it out and gives it to him. So far none have been willing so he just kills them until he finds one that will happen. Li remained quite then smirked and answered, "Of course, did you think that I couldn't kill the Goddess of Unity, Vilenra?"

" No of course not, now give me her stone" Rikogin commanded.

" Not without my payment" Li shot back. Rikogin grumbled as he snapped his fingers. Almost immediately Li was handed about 100,000,000 dollars in cash. Li then handed over a big blue stone to him.

**Outside Rizzle:**

Roars of engines were heard as three firebirds that came rolling into view. One was red with a golden tiger on the hood and had yellow stripes going along the sides. Another was violet/purple with a black panther on the hood and had dark blue streaks on the sides. The last one was pink with a green dragon on the hood and had silver flames on the sides. Once they were parked three gorgeous girls stepped out.

"Yes! I won! I won! I won! I won!" shouted the girl with midnight black hair and ruby eyes. The girl with purple eyes and raven hair rolled her eyes and said, " Yeah I'll get you next time!" The girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair just stood there looking confused

"Hoe! We were racing?" asked the emerald-eyed girl. The other two girls looked at each other then at the emerald-eyed girl. They then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA-Yes Saku-HAHAHAHA-we were-HAHAHAHA racing" answered Meiling, the ruby-eyed girl, and Tomoyo, the purple–eyed girl, in unison.

"Hoe," Sakura replied. The girls then walked into the club without being noticed by the bouncer (Note: right?). They walked to a booth to sit down when Sakura tensed.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo questioned with worry. Sakura didn't reply, instead she looked around the club. When she looked up she noticed a pair a red eyes watching her and her friends with keen interest.

"We have to get out of here! NOW!" Sakura whispered. Meiling and Tomoyo look confused but didn't question her. Rikogin whispered to five men in black suits. They nodded and disappeared into the shadows. As the girls were about to reach the door the men grabbed them and put a cloth around their noses and mouths. All three of the girls fought to become free, but fell victim to the sleeping powder in the cloth. They became unconscious and fell limb into the men's arms.

(Syaoran POV)

I saw Rikogin order his five minions Hoji, Damitri, Jorgi, Besro, and Gertji to go and kidnap three girls. _God I hate that man _I thought with a frown. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a girl with black hair and with ruby eyes. I moved my eyes to the girl with the raven hair and purple eyes. After studying the first two I looked at the girl with the auburn hair and emerald eyes. _Holy shit…she's gorgeous! _I thought with wide eyes. I continued to stare at her until the Hoji and Jorgi blocked my view form her. With dreamy eyes I watched as she and the other two girls were taken into the back room upstairs. I didn't hear or see anything else except the beautiful emerald-eyed girl until I was shaken from my fantasy.

"What!" I snapped angrily. I then took notice of a man with deep blue eyes.

"What on earth are you doing here Eriol!" I shouted. He just smiled that evil little smile of his and replied, "Now now that's no way to speak to me is it cute little decedent?"  
"DON"T CALL ME THAT! YOU UGLY LITTLE ANCESTOR!" I yelled back. Of he wasn't phased and just continued smiling like the little devil himself.

"I see you found something you like," he teased.

" NO! Of course not!" I answered blushing. Before he could reply a scream broke out from the upstairs room.

Chapter One End

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out by the end of June! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star


	2. The Wake up then black out

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

ENJOY!

L. Syaoran: 20 years old

H. Eriol: 22 years old

K. Sakura: 19 years old

D. Tomoyo: 21 years old

E. Rikogin: 47 years old

P. Kika: 27 years old

L. Meiling: 20 years old

Y. Shiku: 21 year old _New _

Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old _New_

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts or recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter I:**

"_I see you found something you like," he teased._

" _NO! Of course not!" I answered blushing. Before he could reply a scream broke out from the upstairs room_.

**Chapter II: **

**(Sakura POV)**

I moaned as I awoke groggily. I felt my body stiff and cold from lying on the cold ground…wait…cold ground? I suddenly awoke totally with a cringe as an ear-piercing scream broke out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I quickly opened my eyes and found an interesting site. Meiling was standing by the wall with a very angry look on her face. I looked around and found the source of her anger. A handsome boy about the age of 20 was standing there with a shocked look on his face. His cheek was red from what looks like a slap. He had jet-black hair and sky blue eyes. He was also muscular and tall.  
"Meiling! What are you trying to do! Wake the dead!" shouted Tomoyo with a glare as she was awoken from the scream. I look over at her and saw that she seemed fine except that she was chained to the wall. I looked around and also found my self and Meiling chained to a wall as well.  
"WELL IF MR. PERVERT OVER HERE WOULD STOP STARING AT ME THEN I WOULNDT HAVE SCREAMED!" shouted an angry Meiling as she glared at the handsome guy.

"Hoe?" I said quietly. Right after I said that two guys came running into the room. One had black hair with a bluish tint to it. He also had deep blue eyes that seemed to hold many mysteries. The other of the two has chocolate colored hair and hard amber eyes. _HOEEEEEEEE HE IS HOT! _I thought with a blush.

"What's wrong!" they asked at the same time. They glared at each other.  
"We heard a scream." they stated in unison. They glared harder.

"Stop that!"

"No you stop!"

"You Stop"

"You Stop"

"YOU STOP!"

"YOU STOP!"

"**YOU STOP!"**

"**YOU STOP!"**

"**SSSHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!"** A man with blood red eyes yelled as he walk-…. well waddled into the room. _Ugh! He ugly and loud _I thought disgusted already. They both immediately went quiet.

"Li tell me what is going on?" He commanded.

" I don't know Master Rikogin, me and Eriol heard a scream and came to find that out." Li, the guy with the amber eyes, answered immediately. Rikogin then turned his attention to Shiku, the guy who Meiling slapped. The guy called Shiku whispered something that I couldn't' quite hear in the fat man's ear. I look over at Meiling and Tomoyo as the red-eyed man grinned as heard what Shiku has whispered.

" Excellent!" I heard him answer, then ask, " What about the other two?"  
" I haven't been able to check them Master Rikogin, I was about to but the girl with black hair screamed right after I checked her." I turned to Meiling and Tomoyo with a confused look.

"Check us for what?" I questioned quietly. Everyone in the room look at me when the heard me voice. Before anyone could say anything a guard burst into the room with a scared look.

"Master Rikogin! Mr. Xiaite and his men are here to see you! Rikogin sighed and walk-…I mean waddled out of the room. Before he left he told Li and the others something that I couldn't hear because I was to far away. After Rikogin left Li, Eriol, and Shiku turned to us. Li walked over to me as Shiku walked over to Meiling and Eriol to Tomoyo. _Hoe? Why is my heart racing of all sudden…_I thought as I felt my heart start to speed up as he grew nearer. I continued to ponder on my thoughts until I was then wakened to reality as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Before I passed out I saw a sad look on Li's face. Then everything turned black.

Chapter Two End

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I know this is short but I want to start out small for my first fic. So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out by the Middle of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star AKA WolfStarMoon


	3. Mr Xiaite

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

ENJOY!

L. Syaoran: 20 years old

H. Eriol: 22 years old

K. Sakura: 19 years old

D. Tomoyo: 21 years old

E. Rikogin: 47 years old

P. Kika: 27 years old

L. Meiling: 20 years old

Y. Shiku: 21 year old _New _

Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old _New_

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts or recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter II:**

"Master Rikogin! Mr. Xiaite and his men are here to see you! Rikogin sighed and walk-…I mean waddled out of the room. Before he left he told Li and the others something that I couldn't hear because I was to far away. After Rikogin left Li, Eriol, and Shiku turned to us. Li walked over to me as Shiku walked over to Meiling and Eriol to Tomoyo. _Hoe? Why is my heart racing of all sudden…_I thought as I felt my heart start to speed up as he grew nearer. I continued to ponder on my thoughts until I was then wakened to reality as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Before I passed out I saw a sad look on Li's face. Then everything turned black.

**Chapter III - Mr. Xiaite**

(Xiaite POV)

I sighed as I walked into the uppers level rooms of the Rizzle. I was taken by one of the bastard's (Rikogin) men into a disgusting room that had an old rotting long table in the middle of the room. The room also had many dusty rotten broken chairs to sit on by the table. I took notice of a big ripped screen that was hanging on the wall. Other than that the room was empty except for all the dust. _Heh this is a poor excuse for a conference room _I thought disgustingly.

" Would you like to sit down Mr. Xiaite?" one of Rikogin's men asked. I glared with a deadly stare. He shuddered and cowered and walked out of the room. I smirked as I waited for that bastard Rikogin to show up so I could get this deal over with. When he didn't show up until bout a half an hour later I was ready to kill someone.

"Where the hell have you been!" I spat at him spitefully as he walked into the room. He didn't answer as he waddled to his chair and sat down. As soon as he did, it collapsed and he and the chair went through the floor, which I then noticed were also rotting away. I smirked and I tried to hold in my laughter as he was to fat to go through the whole…I repeat **tried**…

"He….he…….he………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAgasp

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Twenty-five Minutes later HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Heh that was funny" I laughed with an amused smile. He just scowled and glared as about 20-30 of his men tried to get him out of the whole…again I repeat **tried**. I again I burst into hysterical laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAgaspHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Twenty-five Minutes later again HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! After I finished laughing he was **finally **pulled and pushed (from downstairs) out of the whole. He glared at me while I just smirked at him. He angrily waddled towards me, but I soon as he took about two steps he fell through the floor again this time falling through it to the first floor. I think I was a victim of laughing gas cause I **again **burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAgaspHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Twenty-five Minutes later for the **third** time- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was bored out of mind after the first ten minutes past. I was starting to get angry that he was taking he sweet time getting back up here. He **finally **came into the room after a full hour and oh was I pissed. I asked where he was this time. He just stood there before sitting into a chair that he made sure was sturdy and wasn't going to go through the floor.

"Well!" I asked again angrily. He cowered in his chair and then finally said, " I had to deal with…um….something…"

I sneered at him and the walked to one of me men and took a back suitcase from him.

"So you have the money then?" I inwardly rolled my eyes as I put the case on the rotten table.

BOOM! CRASH! BANG!

I scowled as I bent over and picked up the case and then turned to Rikogin.

"Yes I have it…and it looks like you need it too." I replied as I pointed around the room. He sheepishly nodded his head.

"Do you have the Girls?" I questioned. He nodded with a smirk and asked me to follow him. We walked…. Well I walked he waddled… for about five minutes until we came to a room that had a lot of people in it. As soon as we came into the room all of the people stopped what they were doing and bowed to Rikogin and spoke in unison as the said, "Welcome Master Rikogin and guest. _WTF! Who they hell would follow this idiot…and act like he is king of the world…-sigh- …I just want get this over with so I can go on with my incredibly wonderful life. _I sighed and watched as he ordered a couple of his men to go get the three girls. We waited for them to return for about a half an hour. _With all this waiting I think I might sign my self my up for saint hood…_I thought with boredom. I heard a knock at the door. I watched as the door opened and in walked three guys each holding a girl around the age of twenty in their arms. I smiled as I studied each of them.

"Great, it's a deal" I said as I shook hid grubby hand to finalize the deal.

Chapter III end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out by the End of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star AKAWolfStarMoon


	4. The Reaction Guys

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

ENJOY!

L. Syaoran: 20 years old

H. Eriol: 22 years old

K. Sakura: 19 years old

D. Tomoyo: 21 years old

E. Rikogin: 47 years old

P. Kika: 27 years old

L. Meiling: 20 years old

Y. Shiku: 21 year old _New _

Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old _ New_

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _ Thoughts or recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter IV**

"_Do you have the Girls?" I questioned. He nodded with a smirk and asked me to follow him. We walked…. Well I walked he waddled… for about five minutes until we came to a room that had a lot of people in it. As soon as we came into the room all of the people stopped what they were doing and bowed to Rikogin and spoke in unison as the said, "Welcome Master Rikogin and guest. WTF! Who they hell would follow this idiot…and act like he is king of the world…-sigh- …I just want get this over with so I can go on with my incredibly wonderful life. I sighed and watched as he ordered a couple of his men to go get the three girls. We waited for them to return for about a half an hour. With all this waiting I think I might sign my self my up for saint hood…I thought with boredom. I heard a knock at the door. I watched as the door opened and in walked three guys each holding a girl around the age of twenty in their arms. I smiled as I studied each of them. _

"_Great, it's a deal" I said as I shook hid grubby hand to finalize the deal._

**Chapter V The plan**

(Eriol POV)

_UGH! I can't believe he sold me, Li, Shiku, and the girls Rikogin kidnapped! WHY…what was the mans name who bought us?…… Mr.Saiyte?… no that's not it maybe it was Mr.Xate… no…Mr.Xiaite…Yeah! That was it! Mr.Xiaite…I wonder what he wants with us… I think he said some thing about powers or something like that…_

**-Flashback-**

**-One hour Earlier-**

Li, Shiku, and me were in a meeting room. We all had a shocked look on our face because of the news we just heard.

"WE WERE WHAT!" we all shouted at the same time.

"You were sold to a man that has gave me a great deal of money for all of you and those three girls." Rikogin replied calmly.

"Why!" Shiku asked with a growl. _I know we hated the man but still we didn't want to be sold…we are human beings for goodness sake! _I thought angrily.

"Why you ask…. Cause I said so that's why! Now get of my site you are no longer need here!" Rikogin shouted. We got up from our chairs and left the room. On the way to the room where the girls were being held we met up with are so called new leader. He was about 6' 5'' and had short gray hair that framed his face. He had blue eye that looked like they could see your deepest and darkest secrets that you kept deep within your soul. He was fairly muscular and had a nice build. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hello my name is Mr. Xiaite and I am your new boss. We looked at each other and the introduced ourselves. Shiku went first.

"Hey my name is Yokota Shiku, and I am twenty-one years old." He introduced. Mr.Xiaite smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. Li went next and said gruffly, " Hi I'm Li Syaoran call me Li and I'm twenty years old." Li glared at the man already hating him. Mr. Xiaite raised an eyebrow and smirked. He nodded at me for me to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm H. (sorry Don't know spelling) Eriol, and I'm twenty-two years old. Mr.Xiaite stared at me for a sec before smirking again. He then smiled and asked us to follow him.

(End Flash Back)

So now we are following him outside to a big black van that had a tinted windows.

"Get in the car." Mr. Xiaite commanded with a shout. We headed into the car and saw the three girls still unconscious.

"We are going to my mansion. We will be there in about 3 hours" Mr. Xiaite commented as he go in the front passenger seat. We nodded and buckled ourselves in. _Great! I three hour ride of complete boredom _I thought gloomily. I glanced at me friends then smirked _or not…. Mwhahahaha- _I was cut off by my thoughts by the strange looks I got.

"What?" I asked with confusion. Li and Shiku look at each other before edging away from me.

"WHAT!" I asked this time with a snap.

"Well everything was quite until you suddenly started to laugh evilly…very evilly" Shiku responded with a shudder. I sweat-dropped and then laugh nervously. They looked at each other before turning their gazes to me.

"Why were you laughing evilly" they demanded with a glare. _Curse them for knowing me so well…hmmmm I could always tell them I was possessed by a girl doll, that was abandoned because she wasn't tall enough for her owner, and now she is out for vengeance against all things that taller than her…_I smirked at the thought and the decided against it before they thought I was even more loony the I am.

"Um no reason," I answered lamely. They glared more fiercely at me and I started to sweat.

"Heh heh…"I laughed nervously.

"Hey you guys back there SHUT UP!" Mr.Xiaite commanded. We decided not to get in trouble already so we stayed quite.

**-3 hours later- **

We finally arrived at Mr. Xiaite mansion after a very long and very boring ride. We stepped out of the van a looked at his mansion and were astounded at what they saw. The mansion was about five stories high and was pure white with yellow trim. On the side of the house was a huge garden filled with all sorts of flowers, plants, and trees. In front of the house…err…. mansion was a big front yard. We walked towards the huge doors with Mr. Xiaite in front of us. As we walked into the house people in black suits and masks surrounded us. One of them handed a mask to Mr. Xiaite. Before we had time to react they threw what looked like black orbs that released a gas. I saw Shiku fall to the ground first and I then realized that it was sleeping gas. I saw everything go blurry before I only saw black.

Chapter IV end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out by the End of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	5. Mr Xiaite's Evil Scheme

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

ENJOY!

L. Syaoran: 20 years old

H. Eriol: 22 years old

K. Sakura: 19 years old

D. Tomoyo: 21 years old

E. Rikogin: 47 years old

P. Kika: 27 years old

L. Meiling: 20 years old

Y. Shiku: 21 year old

Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts or recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter IV**

_We finally arrived at Mr. Xiaite mansion after a very long and very boring ride. We stepped out of the van a looked at his mansion and were astounded at what they saw. The mansion was about five stories high and was pure white with yellow trim. On the side of the house was a huge garden filled with all sorts of flowers, plants, and trees. In front of the house…err…. mansion was a big front yard. We walked towards the huge doors with Mr. Xiaite in front of us. As we walked into the house people in black suits and masks surrounded us. One of them handed a mask to Mr. Xiaite. Before we had time to react they threw what looked like black orbs that released a gas. I saw Shiku fall to the ground first and I then realized that it was sleeping gas. I saw everything go blurry before I only saw black._

**Chapter V Mr.Xiaite's Evil Scheme **

(Shiku POV)

I groaned as Li waked me up with a punch to the shoulder.

"OW! What Was that for?" I shouted with anger. He immediately put a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Shut Up! Do you want that bastard Xiaite to hear us?" he told me with a growl already annoyed. I shook my head as he took his hand of my mouth.

"What happened?" I asked as I look around the room we were in not recognizing anything. The room had no windows and only one door. There was a lamp on if the far corner of the room, but it was still hard to see after a few feet.

"I don't know for sure but I think we are underneath Xiaite's mansion," Eriol answered from behind me scaring the crap out of me.

"Don't do that!" I growled as I glared at him. He just smirked and turned to Li.

"So how do you plan to get us out of this one cute little descendant?" he asked with a smile.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" he replied as he glared at him, " I don't know but- he was cut off as Xiaite entered the room with a smirk. We all glared at him as he walked towards us.

"Hello, I hope you are enjoying your stay here." He said with an evil smile. _What does he want with us? Heh what ever he is up it cant be good… _We all remained quiet as he looked at all of us.

"I came here to tell you will have some company in a few minutes and to not bother trying to escape. You wont be able to." He told us as he smirked and walked around the room. "Want to know why?" he questioned. The room was silent. "No, well I will tell you anyway. You see after you fell unconscious, I put a little microchip under your skin that allows me to control your every move." He grinned evilly as he said this. We looked at each other with fear. "So don't do anything I would like and you wont get in trouble, got it?" he asked with a glare. We nodded and he smiled. "Good! Now those three girls I bought along with you are going to be brought in here so I want you to behave yourselves and don't do anything to them okay?" he questioned as he walked towards the door. Again we nodded. "Good now I will be leaving for I have a very important thing that I must attend to, bye-bye!" he laughed evilly as he left the room and shut the door. We all looked each other before me and Eriol burst out laughing.

"He thinks-HAHAHAHA- that he can- HAHAHAHA-controls us-HAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I clutched my sides from laughing too hard. Li sighed and shook his head as Eriol and me continued to laugh are heads off. After we calmed down for a few minutes Li got a serious look on his face.

"We have to find a way out of here before he finds out that he can't control us the normal way" he stated with a sigh. Before Eriol or me could reply the door opened and the three girls we shoved in the room before it was closed and locked again. They looked at us before sitting down on the opposite side of the room.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo, the girl with purple/grey hair, and purple/grey eyes asked fearfully.

Chapter V end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: I know this is extremely short but I thought it was a good place to end this chapter. So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the end of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Note: I have added A LOT of characters to the list below. Most of them are minor but I thought I might as well put them there. If they are annoying I will remove them. Just tell me in a review or message! Thanks!

ENJOY!

Characters:

L. Syaoran: 20 years old

H. Eriol: 22 years old

K. Sakura: 19 years old

D. Tomoyo: 21 years old

E. Rikogin: 47 years old

P. Kika: 27 years old

L. Meiling: 20 years old

Y. Shiku: 21 year old

Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old

K. Touya: 26 years old _New_

K. Fujitaka: 43 years old _New_

D. Sonomi: 45 years old _New_

D. Lakiya: 27 years old _New _

R. Kniki: 40 years old _New_

R. Beixe: 24 years old _New_

R. Detera: 21 years old _New_

R. Taylor: 22 years old _New_

R. Zixe: 23 years old _New_

V. Tako 25 years old _New_

L. Yelan: 46 years old _New_

Li Sisters: 27 years old _New_

H. Hiro: 42 years old _New_

K. Kiyre: 26 years old _New_

Y. Nakuisa: 23 years old _New_

Y. Ryu: 27 years old _New_

Y. Firtya: 26 years old_ New_

Y. Yuki: 22 years old_ New_

Y. Xu: 22 years old_ New_

Y. Suki: 49 years old_ New_

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts or recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter V**

"_We have to find a way out of here before he finds out that he can't control us the normal way" he stated with a sigh. Before Eriol or me could reply the door opened and the three girls we shoved in the room before it was closed and locked again. They looked at us before sitting down on the opposite side of the room._

"_Who are you?" Tomoyo, the girl with purple/grey hair, and purple/grey eyes asked fearfully._

**Chapter VI Talking **

(Sakura POV)

The three guys from earlier (when they knocked them out) we sitting in front of Meiling, Tomoyo, And Me on the opposite side of the room. They look at each other before looking back at us.

"Well we will tell us who we are if you tell us who you are." The guy I remember as Li stated emotionless. Tomoyo, Meiling and I all looked at each other before we nodded.

"Okay but you go first." Meiling commanded as she looked at the suspiciously.

"Why don't well also tell a little about our families, what we like, and how old we are so we are more comfortable with each other." I **unwillingly** said. _What the heck! I didn't say that…well I did but I didn't mean too!…_I thought confused.

"Why should we… I mean they knocked us-I mean what a great idea!" Meiling spoke in an odd tone. _…that was…weird…_I thought as I looked at her strangely. Everyone apparently agreed with me and it looked like Tomoyo was about to say something when she got this weird look in her eye and nodded to show she agreed with Meiling. The guys looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves, before nodding to show they agreed. We all nodded and the guys started.

"My name is Yokota Shiku. I'm twenty-one years old and single," he added with a wink, " I have two sisters and three brothers. My oldest sister is Kyoto Kiyre and she is twenty-six and married. My youngest sister is Yokota Nakuisa and she is twenty-three and unmarried. My oldest brother is Yokota Ryu and he is twenty-seven and married to woman named Yokota Firtya and she's twenty-six. My other two brothers are twins and they are Yokota Yuki and Yokota Xu and they're both twenty-two. My father is deceased, he died when I was fifteen and my mother is Yokota Suki and she is forty-nine year old. My favorite color is orange and I love Cheesecake! " Shiku introduced with a grin. I stared at him wide-eyed at how many siblings he had. _And I thought I was unlucky with just one…_The guy I think was named Eriol went next.

" My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I am twenty-two years old. I had two sisters and one brother," He said with a sad smile, " My eldest sister was Hiiragizawa Niri and she was twelve year old. My youngest sister was Hiiragizawa Akie and she was thirteen years old. My brother was Hiiragizawa Yue and he was fourteen years old. My mother's name was Hiiragizawa Citere, and she was thirty-one years old. My father's name is Hiiragizawa Hiro, and he is forty-two years old. My favorite color is black and I love candy/sweets." He ended with a far away expression on his face.

"What do you mean by was?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My whole family died except for my father and me in a car crash ten years ago." He replied softly. _Opps…guess I shouldn't have asked that…well at least I know how it feels…_I thought with sympathy towards Eriol.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tomoyo stated just as softly.

"It's okay, it is all in the past," He replied with a small smile. They stared at each other until Li broke the silence by introducing himself.

"I am Li Syaoran. I am twenty years old. I have Four sisters and no brothers. (I don't know his sisters names ' I looked all over but I couldn't find them sorry.) My mother's name is… Li Yelan and she… is forty-six years old. My father …died when I three years old. My favorite color is green and I love Chocolate." Li informed in a slightly uncomfortable tone. _Hmmmm I wonder why he doesn't like to talk about his family that much…_confusion hit me as I thought this. I was about to ask something when Meiling interrupted me introducing herself.

"My name is Rae (I'm going to use her English name) Meiling. I am twenty years old. I have two brothers and one sister. My eldest brother is Rae Zixe and he is unmarried and twenty-three years old. My youngest brother name is Rae Taylor and he is twenty-two. He is married to a woman name Rae Detera and she is twenty-one. My sisters name is Rae Beixe and she is twenty-four. She is unmarried but has a fiancé named Vitikyo Tako and he is twenty-five… My Father was killed in a plane crash about two years ago. My mother is alive and her name is Rae Kniki and she is forty years old. My favorite color is red and I love peach buns!" Meiling greeted in what sounded like a forced tone. I looked at her and saw that her expression was a confused one. Tomoyo I guess decided to go next.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I am twenty-one years old. I have no brothers, but I do have one sister. My sister name is Daidouji Lakiya. She is twenty-seven years old. My father left my mother when I was still young. My mother 's name is Daidouji Sonomi and she is forty-five years old. My favorite color is purple or white and I love sushi." She stated in what also seemed a forced tone. She also had a confused expression on her face. I was about to ask when I suddenly started talking about myself.

" My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I am nineteen years old. I have one brother and no sisters. My brother's name is Kinomoto Touya. He is unmarried and is twenty-six years old. My mother died when I was three years old. My father is forty-three and his name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. My favorite color is pink and I love rice omelets." I was forced to greet. _What is going on! I can't control myself! _I thought angry and confused. I was about say something when a man walked in to the room and ordered us to go with him.

" Why should we!" Meiling asked boldly. He studied her for a moment the smirked evilly

"Cause if you don't you will die," he stated simply. We all frowned at and were forced to follow him. As we all walked out of the room and follow the creepy man, I studied our surroundings. We were walking in what seemed like an underground tunnel of sorts. It was fairly dark and I could tell we were walking on metal by the sounds are shoes made as we walked. We continued walking taking twists and turns, going upstairs and downstairs. We suddenly stopped and a big door that had gold trim on it.

"Go inside, our master is waiting for you." The weird man commanded. I gulped and tried not to panic as guards that I didn't notice before opened the doors to the room.

Chapter VI end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: I know is it a weird ending to the chapter but…oh well...deal with it '… So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the end of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	7. The Lab

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Note:Hey i decided to put this chapter out a day early so here ya go !

Characters: L. Syaoran: 20 years old, H. Eriol: 22 years old, K. Sakura: 19 years old, D. Tomoyo: 21 years old, E. Rikogin: 47 years old, P. Kika: 27 years old, L. Meiling: 20 years old, Y. Shiku: 21 year old, Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old, K. Touya: 26 years old, K. Fujitaka: 43 years old, D. Sonomi: 45 years old, D. Lakiya: 27 years old, R. Kniki: 40 years old, R. Beixe: 24 years old, R. Detera: 21 years old, R. Taylor: 22 years old, R. Zixe: 23 years old, V. Tako 25 years old, L. Yelan: 46 years old, L. Fuutie: 27 years old, L. Fanren: 26 years old, L. Sheifa: 25 years old, L. Feimei: 24 years old, H. Hiro: 42 years old, K. Kiyre: 26 years old, Y. Nakuisa: 23 years old, Y. Ryu: 27 years old, Y. Firtya: 26 years old,Y. Yuki: 22 years old ,Y. Xu: 22 years old,Y. Suki: 49 years old.**( Does this look better?)**

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

ENJOY!

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter VI:**

"_Cause if you don't you will die," he stated simply. We all frowned at and were forced to follow him. As we all walked out of the room and follow the creepy man, I studied our surroundings. We were walking in what seemed like an underground tunnel of sorts. It was fairly dark and I could tell we were walking on metal by the sounds are shoes made as we walked. We continued walking taking twists and turns, going upstairs and downstairs. We suddenly stopped and a big door that had gold trim on it._

"_Go inside, our master is waiting for you." The weird man commanded. I gulped and tried not to panic as guards that I didn't notice before opened the doors to the room._

**Chapter VII:**

_(Mr.Xiaite's POV) _

_( Note: this takes right after Eriol, Li, adn Shiku fell unconsious last chapter)_

Right after all three of the guys (Note: Li, Eriol, Shiku) fell unconscious, I quickly took a sample of hair from each of them.

" Take them to my lab. Oh and make sure the are tied to the tables." I commanded to the men dressed in black who were my minions…. yes **minions**….they of course were under the power of my microchip. I then left the hall to head towards my lab where the real fun would begin. I laughed evilly with that thought. I of course didn't notice the maids looking at me like I was insane…which for the most part was true. _Hmmmmmm where the hell are those guys that I ordered to pick up the girls …grrrrrrrr… they better get here soon…wait…didn't I order them to go to the lab…_I sweat-dropped as I continued walking to my lab which was underground. As I arrived I saw that I did indeed order my minions to take the three girls here. My lab was fairly large with eight tanks on one side of the room. Many tables filled with all sorts of equipment, and instruments. The floors were tiled because they were easy to clean. I needed tiles cause things in here tend to get a bit messy. My walls were a pale bluish green. On the walls were designs of bananas. I **love **bananas! I walked to a tabled that just had food on it cause I spend a lot of time here. I took a banana from the tables and nuzzled it with **very** happy smile. I was so happy I started to sing.

"Oh Banana, Oh Banana! How I Love Theee! With All Your Yellow Goodness And Great Taste!"

I was about top to continue but I notice that one the guys were stirring. I quickly got frying pan and hit him over the head. He immediately went back into unconsciousness.

"Phew, that was close." I sighed with relief. I then ate my banana with joy. I failed to notice a maid stop by the door and stared at me then sighed as she continued walking. After I finished my banana I decided to get to work. I then took a hair sample form them as well. I looked to the eight tables in the room that six people were on six of them. I put all the hair samples in different bottles. I then labeled them with each of bottles with the letter of the last name form which the hair samples came.

"Now the real fun begins," I spoke with a smirk as I put one of the bottles in to a machine that was connected to a tank. The eight-foot long cylinder like tank was filled with a orange gel like substance with bubble here and there that had wires all around it. The wires made what looked like a helmet at the top of the eight-foot long tank. The tank also had what looked like a breathing mask that was connected to a big tank labeled oxygen. The machine made all sorts of noises, like pops, whistles, beeps, dings, dongs, scratches, and rings. I sighed impatiently as I watched it. I was interrupted from my work as one of my special minions named Hitaro came through the door.

"Master, the microchips are ready," he spoke softly as he bowed low to me.

"Good, Bring them to me at once!" I commanded in a strong voice. He bowed again and then left the room. I turned back to the machine and found that it as done mixing the chemicals. I then did the same to another bottle and put it in another tank. I did the same to each of the bottles as the finished. I then walked to the tables with all of my tools. I rolled the tabled to the first girl, which if I remember right was Meiling. I then walked to a counter top that had a stereo on it and put a CD in it. Hitaro then came back in to the room as the music started to play.

" I have the microchips Master," he told me in monotonous tone.

"Good!" I answered gleefully, " bring them over here and then you may go." Hitaro walks over to me and hands me a small black box. I opened it as he bowed and left the room. I grinned as I handled the small green microchip in my hands.

" Lets get started shall we" I said to myself. I made sure all the straps were tight a secure against Meiling's body. I then took out a vile that had a swirling purple liquid in it. I then took out a needle and then put the liquid in it. I took the needle and poked it in her arm after I wiped it with an alcohol cloth. Meiling's body flinched after I took it out. I waited until she settled before I took a knife and made a small incision into her arm. She again flinched but I ignored it. I then put a small green microchip into her arm. I then waved my hand over her arm and it started to glow a dark yellow before the cut disappears. I grinned evilly as I finished my work. I moved to the next girl, I think is called Tomoyo. I did the same to her as I did to Meiling. As soon as I finished with all everyone I heard my machines make a loud beeping noise to let me know they were done. I check on them before going over to a speakerphone that worked like a walky talky.

"Hitaro!" I yelled into the speaker. It buzzed for a few seconds be fore he answered.

"Yes Master?" he questioned.

"Come over to the lab with nine others and take the guys to room three hundred sixty four and the girls to room seven hundred eighty eight" I ordered.

"Yes Master, we will be there right away."

"You better or you know what will happen," I replied with a smirk

"Of Course Master" He answered with a shaky voice. They arrived not a minute after I told them to come. They bowed to me and did as I told them to I left the lab to head towards my room for a bath. After I showered and changed I headed to a big room with a lot of chairs. I sat down by a tables and spoke into a speaker.

"Hitaro! Go and get the guys and girls!" I demanded.

"Yes master right away!" Hitaro replied. I sighed as I waited for about five minutes.

"Master I have brought the people you asked for," Hitaro said as he opened the door. I looked at all of them before I smiled.

"Please sit down." I gestured to the chairs with my hand. They all sat down gingerly. _Heh scared of me already eh…well they should be…_I thought as I smirked.

"Why are we here?" Shiku asked with a scowl.

"Why are you here? Well that's simple. You are here to be my slaves and server to my every will." I answered with a smirk, "oh and you six are the only ones who can kill a God and Goddess without being cursed."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Well when someone kills a god or Goddess…they are cursed. The curse depends on which of the Gods or Goddesses you killed. And I have done some research on to find away to get their powers without being cursed. I found a prophecy that states the following.

* * *

"_When those who kill the Gods and Goddesses, they shall be punished severely with a curse. All shall suffer in pain, sorrow, sadness, agony, and loneliness. But there shall be six people who can change this fate of the world. Six people who can save the earth from disaster. They are a wolf, an owl, a lion, a fox, a deer, and a tiger. Each represents something important in the world of light. The Wolf – Strength, Owl – Intelligence, Lion – Power, Fox – Strategy, Deer - speed, Tiger – Love. Within these souls holds the power of Light or dark. Which they choose can change the world. The choice is up to them.''

* * *

I stated, " So all I had to do was find the six people in the prophesy. And well here you are." I almost laughed at their expressions._

"What makes you think that we are the six people?" Eriol asked smartly.

"Well lets just say that I have done my homework." I replied with a smirk. The all glared at me with hatred while I just smirked.

"I am going to assign you a room, two people two each room. Hitaro will tell you which room is yours. Now I want you all up and here by four thirty tomorrow morning sharp! Now go!" I commanded. I smirked as they were escorted out of the room.

"Oh and don't bother trying to disobey me. I have ways of making you obey me." I said as I dismissed them

* * *

Chapter VII end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: … So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the end of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	8. Hitaro

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Thanks!

Characters: L. Syaoran: 20 years old, H. Eriol: 22 years old, K. Sakura: 19 years old, D. Tomoyo: 21 years old, E. Rikogin: 47 years old, P. Kika: 27 years old, L. Meiling: 20 years old, Y. Shiku: 21 year old, Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old, K. Touya: 26 years old, K. Fujitaka: 43 years old, D. Sonomi: 45 years old, D. Lakiya: 27 years old, R. Kniki: 40 years old, R. Beixe: 24 years old, R. Detera: 21 years old, R. Taylor: 22 years old, R. Zixe: 23 years old, V. Tako 25 years old, L. Yelan: 46 years old, L. Fuutie: 27 years old, L. Fanren: 26 years old, L. Sheifa: 25 years old, L. Feimei: 24 years old, H. Hiro: 42 years old, K. Kiyre: 26 years old, Y. Nakuisa: 23 years old, Y. Ryu: 27 years old, Y. Firtya: 26 years old,Y. Yuki: 22 years old ,Y. Xu: 22 years old,Y. Suki: 49 years old.

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

ENJOY!

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter VII**

"_What makes you think that we are the six people?" Eriol asked smartly._

"_Well lets just say that I have done my homework." I replied with a smirk. The all glared at me with hatred while I just smirked. _

"_I am going to assign you a room, two people two each room. Hitaro will tell you which room is yours. Now I want you all up and here by four thirty tomorrow morning sharp! Now go!" I commanded. I smirked as they were escorted out of the room._

"_Oh and don't bother trying to disobey me. I have ways of making you obey me." I said as I dismissed them_

**

* * *

Chapter VIII**

(Hitaro POV)

I was out side of my master's office waiting for him to be done with the six people he bought of my master's enemy. As I waited, I tried to think of who I really was. The reason is well I kind of don't remember anything about my past be fore my master found me in a orphanage when I was fifteen years old. That was seven years ago. I am now twenty-two year old and I have no free will what so ever. The only things I have of my own are my thoughts and feelings. I don't know how my master does it, but he somehow manages to have complete control over whomever he wants buy that stupid microchip he plants into people's bodies. I suddenly was hit with a wave of pain in my head and crumbled to the ground. I seen flashes of people, places, and in my head. _What am I seeing? Could it be my…past?…_ I suddenly saw a girl with black hair and ruby eyes smiling at me pass before my eyes, but as soon as she come she was gone. _Who was that? She looks… familiar…_ I then saw an ice cream parlor. I also seen a woman and man together holding hands that looked at me smiling. I groaned as I tried to decipher what I was seeing. My head hurt so badly. _God when will this pain stop!…_ It felt like there were thousands and thousands of needles poking and prodding in my head. The suddenly as the pain came it was gone along with the flashes. I had forgotten everything I have seen, well almost everything. I smiled as I remembered the girl I saw in my vision. I then passed out.

* * *

(Meiling POV)

As everyone (Li, Shiku, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, And Meiling) walked out of the evil man Mr. Xiaite's office, I tripped and fell to the ground. I heard everyone try not to laugh…Well **almost** everyone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Meiling your such a klutz," Shiku laughed while holding his sides from laughing. I gave him a glare and got up to my feet and dusted my skirt off.

"Well I just tripped over something that's all!" I retorted angrily. He kept laughing and I just rolled my eyes. I noticed that Sakura looked pale a long with Tomoyo.

"Sakura? Tomoyo? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She just pointed behind me. I turned around and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS DEAD GUYS BODY HERE!"I screamed in fright. Everyone turned and looked at what I was pointing too and paled. Li walked over cautiously and checked the body for a pulse.

"He is alive, he is just unconscious," Li stated. We all sighed with relief at that.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tomoyo asked still pale but not as much as before.

"Don't do anything I will take care of him," Mr. Xiaite replied as he stood by the doorway to his office. I again screamed.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THEERE! YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO SCARE A LADY LIKE THAT! YOU COULD GIVE SOMEONE A HEART ATTACK!"I yelled in anger after I got over my shock. He stares at me for what seemed like a million years before he just started laughing like a banshee.

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHHHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEEHAHAHAHAAHA, I –gasp- been-puff- here-choke- the whole -huff- time!" He cried as he clutched his sides. I just gave him an annoyed look. He continued laughing as he walked back into this office and closed the door. I mutter some incoherent words as I turned to look at my fellow companions. I saw they all held an amused face.

"WHAT?" I snapped. They all shook their heads and said nothing. I glared at them before glancing back at the unconscious man lying on the ground. I studied him or a minute before I gasped in shock. _Oh my God! It can't be…could it? Hitaro? _I thought in shock.

* * *

Chapter VIII end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: Me know this chapter is a little shoter than the last one, but me want to take short break from writing. So i decided to put this out before me short break. Next update will probably be July 21st 2006 kk!So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the end of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	9. Sakura goes missing!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Thanks!

* * *

Characters: L. Syaoran: 20 years old, H. Eriol: 22 years old, K. Sakura: 19 years old, D. Tomoyo: 21 years old, E. Rikogin: 47 years old, P. Kika: 27 years old, L. Meiling: 20 years old, Y. Shiku: 21 year old, Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old, K. Touya: 26 years old, K. Fujitaka: 43 years old, D. Sonomi: 45 years old, D. Lakiya: 27 years old, R. Kniki: 40 years old, R. Beixe: 24 years old, R. Detera: 21 years old, R. Taylor: 22 years old, R. Zixe: 23 years old, V. Tako 25 years old, L. Yelan: 46 years old, L. Fuutie: 27 years old, L. Fanren: 26 years old, L. Sheifa: 25 years old, L. Feimei: 24 years old, H. Hiro: 42 years old, K. Kiyre: 26 years old, Y. Nakuisa: 23 years old, Y. Ryu: 27 years old, Y. Firtya: 26 years old,Y. Yuki: 22 years old ,Y. Xu: 22 years old,Y. Suki: 49 years old, X. Hitaro: 22 years old.

* * *

Note: I don't think I said this before so… 

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

ENJOY!

* * *

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter VIII**

"_HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHHHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEEHAHAHAHAAHA, I –gasp- been-puff- here-choke- the whole -huff- time!" He cried as he clutched his sides. I just gave him an annoyed look. He continued laughing as he walked back into this office and closed the door. I mutter some incoherent words as I turned to look at my fellow companions. I saw they all held an amused face._

"_WHAT?" I snapped. They all shook their heads and said nothing. I glared at them before glancing back at the unconscious man lying on the ground. I studied him or a minute before I gasped in shock. Oh my God! It can't be…could it? Hitaro? I thought in shock._

**

* * *

Chapter IX (Nine) **

(Tomoyo's POV)

I looked over at Meiling who had a shocked look on her face.

"Meiling?" I called. I received no answer.

"Meiling?" I tried again. …Still no answer. I sighed and tried a third time.

"MELING!" I shouted. She turned around and I saw that she had tears running down her face.

"Meiling? What's wrong?" I asked much quieter this time. She didn't answer me. She just stared at me with a blank look, tears till running down her cheeks. She then ran into my arms and sobbed into my shirt.

"Shhhhhhhh it will be okay. Calm down and tell me what's wrong." I whispered into her ear as she continued to cry. She started to calm down a bit but still didn't move from away from my arms. I felt that my short was soaked with her tears, but I didn't care. I softly pushed her away from me and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Yokota, can you please come over here and pick her up. I'm afraid that will drop her if I tried to. She fell asleep from crying her self out." I questioned quietly. He nodded and softly walked over and slowly took her from my arms. As we were about to walk down the hall to see if we could find our rooms, Xiaite came back out from his office.

"Wait here, I will send an escort to walk you to your new rooms. His name is Tyran. You will only leave with him got it." He commanded in a harsh tone. We all nodded as he walked down the hall and out of sight. Li sighed and rubbed his temple as we waited for this so called Tyran to show up.

"Hey Tomoyo, what do you think is wrong with Meiling?" Sakura who had been quite the whole time, asked while looking at Meiling worriedly who was still in Shiku's arms. I looked over at Hiiragizawa and Li as they looked at Meiling.

"I am not sure, but I think it might have something to do with the guy over there." I replied. I pointed to body of that guy by the door. Everyone looked at where I was pointing. Li suddenly spoke and broke the silence.

"Does he look familiar to any of you? You think he is an old boyfriend or something?" Li queried. I saw Shiku's arm tighten around Meiling, as Li said that. I tried to remember anything or anyone that Meiling had dealt with that reminded me of him.

"No, I don't think so. What about you Sakura?" I questioned. I was answered by silence. I looked over to where she was sitting and found only air.

"Sakura?" I asked again starting to panic. Hiiragizawa and Li looked over at me as I was starting to yell.

"Sakura!"I yelled in total panic mode.

"Tomoyo don't panic, she might have left to go to the bathroom, or something," Hiiragizawa told me in a hushed tone, "please quiet your voice."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO REMAIN CLAM WHEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS ALL ALONE IN THIS HELL HOLE OF A MANISON!" I screamed with tears pouring from my eyes. My vision started to blur from all the tears.

"Tomoyo be quiet!" Li demanded in a cold tone. Hiiragizawa tired to cover my mouth with his hand after he gently put Meiling on the ground. He was unsuccessful as I bit down on his hand…hard.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW! What the heck! Why did you do that for!" He yelled while holding his hand. I saw blood run down his arm from where I bit him. I would have felt sorry for him but I was to worried about Sakura to care about anything else. I started to cry harder as I imagined how Sakura was at this moment. I imagined her cold, scared, helpless, shaking, and alone. I was crying my heart out as I saw a man running down the hall.

"What the heck is going on here!" he demanded in an angry voice.

"Ummm well who are you?" Eriol asked.

"I am Tyran Now hurry up and answer!" Tyran yelled while glaring at us.

"-Sigh- well you see Miss Daidouji here is crying cause Miss Kinomoto is missing. Also Meiling passed out for a reason still unknown, but we think it may have something to do with that man over there," Li informed in a know-it -all voice. Tyran stared at us then nodded slowly.

"Okay, now lets get going to your rooms," he ordered; we didn't move; "NOW!" we scrambled and quickly got up.

"What -sniff- about-sob- Sakura?" I asked as I was still crying, but more quietly this time.

"Who?" Tyran asked.

Eriol answered for me, "Miss Kinomoto, she has auburn hair and g-

"Emerald" Li interjected.

-Emerald eyes and she is about five feet eight inches tall and skinny." Eriol informed while giving a glare. I also saw Shiku give Li a smirk.

"Oh okay I will inform my Master that she is missing. Now follow me!" he commanded. I was about to complain, but Hiiragizawa put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I sighed as I followed Tyran, Eriol, and Li. Meiling was in sleeping contentedly in Shiku's arms using his chest for a pillow. I would have giggled if Sakura wasn't missing…_Sakura…Where are you?…I hope your okay …whereever you are in this crazy place…_I thought as we continued to trudge down the hallways.

* * *

Chapter VIII end! 

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the end of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star AKAWolfStarMoon


	10. Tomoyo's Anger

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Thanks!

* * *

Characters: L. Syaoran: 20 years old, H. Eriol: 22 years old, K. Sakura: 19 years old, D. Tomoyo: 21 years old, E. Rikogin: 47 years old, P. Kika: 27 years old, L. Meiling: 20 years old, Y. Shiku: 21 year old, Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old, K. Touya: 26 years old, K. Fujitaka: 43 years old, D. Sonomi: 45 years old, D. Lakiya: 27 years old, R. Kniki: 40 years old, R. Beixe: 24 years old, R. Detera: 21 years old, R. Taylor: 22 years old, R. Zixe: 23 years old, V. Tako 25 years old, L. Yelan: 46 years old, L. Fuutie: 27 years old, L. Fanren: 26 years old, L. Sheifa: 25 years old, L. Feimei: 24 years old, H. Hiro: 42 years old, K. Kiyre: 26 years old, Y. Nakuisa: 23 years old, Y. Ryu: 27 years old, Y. Firtya: 26 years old,Y. Yuki: 22 years old ,Y. Xu: 22 years old,Y. Suki: 49 years old, X. Hitaro: 22 years old.

* * *

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_… _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

Midnight Hunt

**Recap of Chapter IX (Nine)**

"_Okay, now lets get going to your rooms," he ordered; we didn't move; "NOW!" we scrambled and quickly got up. _

"_What -sniff- about-sob- Sakura?" I asked as I was still crying, but more quietly this time._

"_Who?" Tyran asked._

_Eriol answered for me, "Miss Kinomoto, she has auburn hair and g-_

"_Emerald" Li interjected._

_-Emerald eyes and she is about five feet eight inches tall and skinny." Eriol informed while giving a glare. I also saw Shiku give Li a smirk._

"_Oh okay I will inform my Master that she is missing. Now follow me!" he commanded. I was about to complain, but Hiiragizawa put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I sighed as I followed Tyran, Eriol, and Li. Meiling was in sleeping contentedly in Shiku's arms using his chest for a pillow. I would have giggled if Sakura wasn't missing…Sakura…Where are you?…I hope your okay …where you are in this crazy place…I thought as we continued to trudge down the hallways._

**

* * *

Chapter X (Ten)**

(Sakura POV)

As Tomoyo was talking with the guys I felt like I had to use the restroom. I quietly told the others that I was going to find a restroom. I didn't check if they heard me or not as I walked down the hall. I made a left turn and opened the first door I came too. I found a bunch or cleaning products along with mops, broom trashcans, and other things. I sighed and moved to the next door. I choked on a scream as al sorts of uniforms fell down on top of me.

"Who has a room filled with nothing but uniforms that fall down on you when you open the door?" I growled as I climbed out from under the clothes. As I continued down the hall opening doors as I go, I made sure to jump out of they way if anything was to fall down on me. Finally found the restroom and did my business. As I walked back to where I thought I had came from, I must have made a wrong turn somewhere cause I now found myself lost in this giant of a mansion.

"Great where the heck am I now?" I asked with a groan.

"Your in my kitchen," replied a strong voice from behind me. Not excepting a reply I yelped and spun around, only to meet the end of a big kitchen knife. I gulped as I followed the knife to the person holding it. It was a heavyset man. He had grey hair and brown beady eyes.

"Oh I am sorry I just-" I said but was interrupted.

"Wanted to come steal some food!" he retorted.

"No I just was looking-" I tried to say

"You think you can just come in here and steal some of my food eh?" he sneered.

"No-" I tried to reason.

"No excuses you little thief, just wait until I tell my master!" he yelled and walked to the phone, " You just stay where you are while I make a phone call!" he commanded. _Does he actually believe that I will just wait here until I get taken away to some torture room? _I thought with disbelief. When he had his back turned I bolted out of the room and down the hallway.

"HEY WAIT! STOP YOU LITTLE THIEF!" he yelled a he tried to catch up with me, but tripped and fell flat on his face. Some people must have head him as they came out of the kitchen to see what was, making so much noise. They spotted me and raced to catch me. I quickly took a right turn and hid behind the closest door. I heard loud footsteps pass the door and I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I looked around the room that I had decided to hide in. I gasped as I looked around. It appeared that I was in some type of lab. It was a greenish blue color and had all sorts of things in it.

"What the heck it this place?" I growled as I looked around. I noticed some sharp looking knives and gulped as they glinted under the lights. I looked towards the back of the room and paled at what I saw. In the back in the room, were about eight tanks filled with some sort of liquid. Was scared me more what was in the liquid. I saw…myself. _What the…Why does…it…look…like…like…me? _I thought as I slowly walked towards the tank.

* * *

Meiling POV)

I groaned as I was awakened by the sound of arguing voices.

"Shut up will you?" I growled as I felt my head pounding from a major headache. I opened my eyes as I sat up on what looked like a bed.

"Oh your awake," Eriol stated.

(Syaoran POV)

I looked at Meiling as she woke and then went back to watching the argument between Tomoyo and Shiku.

"What is going on?" Meiling asked as Eriol and me watched the argument.

"Well they are arguing whether or not to escape out of here right now since there isn't a guard outside the door," Eriol informed. Meiling looked confused and asked why.

"Sakura is missing so Tomoyo doesn't want to leave her behind, but Shiku thinks that we should leave now to think of a plan then we could come back later," I told her.

"WHAT! SAKURA IS MISSING!" She screamed. Eriol and me nodded. We heard a crash and quickly turned to the door to see it demolished.

"What did she do?" Meiling asked wide-eyed.

"She threw me out the door!" Shiku growled as he came back to the door , holding it for support.. All of are eyes turned to saucers as we slowly turned to Tomoyo and gulped. She was breathing heavy and glared at all of with a very deadly glare.

"Anyone have a an objection to staying and waiting for Sakura?" She asked lowly.

"None" Eriol squeaked.

"Not really, " Meiling said shakily.

"No." Shiku gulped. I just shook me head no. She suddenly smiles and lye down on the bed and goes to sleep.

"Must be on her monthly's," Shiku said staring at her. We all nodded and we were suddenly all hit with a pillow on are heads. We looked at each other.

"Damn supersonic hearing," Shiku said again. CRASH! There was now a big hole in the wall. We stared at it with our eyes wide as saucers.

"Remind me never to get her angry," stated Eriol. We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chapter IX end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the end of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star / WolfStarMoon


	11. Shiku's PastDeal

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Thanks!

* * *

Note: Okay in this chapter Shiku talks about his **REAL **family not his adoptive one not the Yokota family okay '…He just told everyone about his adoptive family in the introductions to the others…if this Is still confusing get in contact with me and I will try to explain more…okay thanks .

* * *

Characters: L. Syaoran: 20 years old, H. Eriol: 22 years old, K. Sakura: 19 years old, D. Tomoyo: 21 years old, E. Rikogin: 47 years old, P. Kika: 27 years old, L. Meiling: 20 years old, Y. Shiku: 21 year old, Mr. Xiaite: 39 years old, K. Touya: 26 years old, K. Fujitaka: 43 years old, D. Sonomi: 45 years old, D. Lakiya: 27 years old, R. Kniki: 40 years old, R. Beixe: 24 years old, R. Detera: 21 years old, R. Taylor: 22 years old, R. Zixe: 23 years old, V. Tako 25 years old, L. Yelan: 46 years old, L. Fuutie: 27 years old, L. Fanren: 26 years old, L. Sheifa: 25 years old, L. Feimei: 24 years old, H. Hiro: 42 years old, K. Kiyre: 26 years old, Y. Nakuisa: 23 years old, Y. Ryu: 27 years old, Y. Firtya: 26 years old,Y. Yuki: 22 years old ,Y. Xu: 22 years old,Y. Suki: 49 years old, X. Hitaro: 22 years old.

* * *

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_'…' _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

* * *

ENJOY!

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter X (Ten)**

_All of are eyes turned to saucers as we slowly turned to Tomoyo and gulped. She was breathing heavy and glared at all of with a very deadly glare._

"_Anyone have a an objection to staying and waiting for Sakura?" She asked lowly. _

"_None" Eriol squeaked._

"_Not really, " Meiling said shakily. _

"_No." Shiku gulped. I just shook me head no. She suddenly smiles and lye down on the bed and goes to sleep._

"_Must be on her monthly's," Shiku said staring at her. We all nodded and we were suddenly all hit with a pillow on are heads. We looked at each other._

"_Damn supersonic hearing," Shiku said again. CRASH! There was now a big hole in the wall. We stared at it with our eyes wide as saucers. _

"_Remind me never to get her angry," stated Eriol. We all nodded in agreement._

**

* * *

Chapter XI (Eleven)**

(Shiku POV)

I looked at all of my companions. _They have **NO** idea what kind of trouble they're in…good thing I'm on the **dark** side…or else I would be in trouble too._ I thought evilly. I scowled as I remembered my past with my **REAL** parents, but smirked at the conversation with **Xiaite's boss, Zaku. **

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

_I had just gotten out of school at five thirty PM (5:30 P.m.), and was walking home since my house wasn't to far away. I took the long way home cause I hated my parents. I mean they were never there for me, they only loved my brother Kytan. They never bought me any thing to play with, only Kytan got toys. They beat me any time they could when I did something wrong, or even when I didn't, never Kytan. My parents HATED me, and I hated them in return, but they LOVED Kytan. ' It always Kytan this or Kytan that why can't ever be me!' I thought angrily ' Am I not good enough for them? Why!' I thought as I gripped my hand into a fist. When I walked in to the house I was immediately slammed against the wall smashing my face. ' Great another beating' I thought gravely. _

"_Where have you been! I bet you were out smoking with all you little gangster friends!" my mother shouted. _

"_I was walking home from school, it let out late! And I don't smoke! My friends just dress like it, they aren't actually gangsters!" I screamed at her._

"_DON'T YOU SCREAM AT YOUR MOTHER SHIKU **TYARYI**!" my dad shouted as he hit me with his belt full force. I struggled and tried to get away. I finally escaped from his grip and ran outside the house. On my way out I grabbed my school bag and saw Kytan standing in the kitchen watching us._

"_IF YOU LEAVE NOW **DON'T EVER** COME BACK!" My mother shouted as she grabbed a frying pan and threw it at my head. I Ducked and ran towards our family car that I just happened to steal the keys for. I turn on the car and slammed my feet on the gas pedal. I was gone in matter of seconds._

_I was driving my car along the highway that goes over the Tomoeda, when a tractor-trailer suddenly swerved and hit into my car. My eyes widen to saucers as I was pushed off the bridge and into the cold water, with the tractor-trailer on top of my car and me. I felt pain in my legs and vaguely thought that they were broken. ' Is this how it is going to end? Is my life really that worthless that I can be killed off without another thought?' I had my eyes shut with pain. As I felt the weight of the car and trailer pull me deeper and deeper in to the cold water, I didn't see my whole life flash before my eyes. No white pearly gates …No angles come to take me to heaven…No bright lights …NOTTHING! …All I saw was …darkness…overflowing…that is filling my soul with anger…what? Wasn't I good enough? Why didn't I get to see that light your suppose to see. Didn't I suffer enough when I was living? Why didn't I get to see me life flash before my eyes? WHY! It wasn't fair! I swore that if there was some way to stay alive I would take in a heartbeat…I wanted revenge…against my parents…life…god…and…**Kytan. **I then fell unconscious as I drifted deeper and deeper in to the water's arms. _

_When I woke up I was in a pitch-black room with nothing in it. 'Is this death? Am I truly dead?'_

"_No you're not dead…yet," a voice answered from what seemed like all around me._

"_Who are you?" I asked with curiosity. No I wasn't scared._

"_No fear…good…how would you like a chance to get your revenge on your family?" the voice asked._

"_Huh? How would I be able to do that? And how do you know about it?" I questioned._

"_No questions!" the voice commanded, "do you want revenge or not?" I nodded my head, and heard an evil laugh. "Now in return for giving my help for your revenge I want you to serve me understand," the voice, which I figured to be a male, continued. I again nodded my head. "Good, now when you wake up you can have your revenge against your family…after that you will be put into foster family for three years until you are eighteen. After that I will come for you and you can serve me for until I don't need you anymore understand?" he asked with malice in his voice. _

"_Yes I understand…" I answered with an evil smirk. I heard an evil laugh as I then fell into a dreamless sleep._

_

* * *

(End Flashback)_

After I woke up I did take my revenge on my family. I killed each and every one of them. My mother…my father…and…Kytan. I don't regret what I did to this day. I don't care about anything anymore…except making my master Zaku happy. My mission is to make sure that idiot Xiaite doesn't mess this up. I also was to lure the two guys into being my friend and bringing them to work for Rikogin. _Man this is too easy I wish master Zaku would actually give me a challenge…_I thought with boredom as I continued to watch my fellow companions closely. _He id say I would have to worry about that girl Sakura though…I wonder why…she doesn't look like anything special, except that she can kill god/goddesses without punishment…oh well I guess I will have top find out…_

* * *

Chapter IX end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the end of July or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	12. Zaku's Apperance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Thanks!

* * *

Note: Okay in this chapter Shiku talks about his **REAL **family not his adoptive one not the Yokota family okay '…He just told everyone about his adoptive family in the introductions to the others…if this Is still confusing get in contact with me and I will try to explain more…okay thanks .

* * *

Characters: L. Syaoran: Twenty (20) years old, H. Eriol: Twenty-two (22) years old, K. Sakura: Nineteen (19) years old, D. Tomoyo: Twenty-one (21) years old, E. Rikogin: Forty-seven years (47) old, P. Kika: Twenty-seven (27) years old, L. Meiling: Twenty (20) years old, Y. Shiku: Twenty-one (21) year old, Mr. Xiaite: Thirty-nine (39) years old, K. Touya: Twenty-six (26) years old, K. Fujitaka: Forty-three (43) years old, D. Sonomi: Forty-five (45) years old, D. Lakiya: Twenty-seven (27) years old, R. Kniki: Forty (40) years old, R. Beixe: Twenty-four (24) years old, R. Detera: Twenty-one (21) years old, R. Taylor: Twenty-two (22) years old, R. Zixe: Twenty-three (23) years old, V. Tako Twenty-five (25) years old, L. Yelan: Forty-six (46) years old, L. Fuutie: Twenty-seven (27) years old, L. Fanren: Twenty-six (26) years old, L. Sheifa: Twenty-five (25) years old, L. Feimei: Twenty-four (24) years old, H. Hiro: Forty-two (42) years old, K. Kiyre: Twenty-six (26) years old, Y. Nakuisa: Twenty-three (23) years old, Y. Ryu: Twenty-seven (27) years old, Y. Firtya: Twenty-six (26) years old,Y. Yuki: Twenty-two (22) years old ,Y. Xu: Twenty-two (22) years old,Y. Suki: Forty-nine (49) years old, X. Hitaro: Twenty-two (22) years old, Z. Zaku: Forty-nine (49) years old.

* * *

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_'…' _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

Midnight Hunt

**Recap of Chapter XI (Eleven)**

_After I woke up I did take my revenge on my family. I killed each and every one of them. My mother…my father…and…Kytan. I don't regret what I did to this day. I don't care about anything anymore…except making my master Zaku happy. My mission is to make sure that idiot Xiaite doesn't mess this up. I also was to lure the two guys into being my friend and bringing them to work for Rikogin. Man this is too easy I wish master Zaku would actually give me a challenge…I thought with boredom as I continued to watch my fellow companions closely. He id say I would have to worry about that girl Sakura though…I wonder why…she doesn't look like anything special, except that she can kill god/goddesses without punishment…oh well I guess I will have to find out…_

**

* * *

Chapter XII (Twelve)**

(Hitaro POV)

I was awakened by a sharp pain in my head that felt like a thousand needles were in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and cringed at the light that peeking into my room. '_Huh? How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was passing out outside of Xiaite's office. _I thought trying to see if I remembered anything. I sighed and rolled over on my side as my head continued to throb. I looked at the clock and it read as eleven twenty-six Am (11:26 Am). _Great…how long have I been asleep?_ I wondered as I got up out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and got dressed before I walked towards the dining room for breakfast…well lunch. As I walked out of my room I saw a note on the door. Curious I took it down and read it.

_Hitaro, Report to my office as soon as you wake up and have showered and eaten._

_Xiaite_

As quickly ate my breakfast/lunch and went to Xiaite's office. I knocked three times and waited for him to answer so I could go in. I received no answer so I knocked again. Still no answer I sighed and stood by the door waiting. Xiaite made sure that no one was to enter his office when he wasn't there. _Great he isn't here …why did he want me to report to his office when he isn't even here? _I thought annoyed.

It was about three o' clock P.m. when he finally showed. He wasn't alone either.

"Hitaro this is my master Zaku, you will treat him with respect or pay the price." Xiaite order me sternly. I nodded my head and bowed to both of them them. Zaku was a man that looked like he was in his late forties. He had jet-black hair that was starting to grey. Zaku also had black eyes that looked hard as stone.

"Hitaro is it? I'm Zaku, as you know. You are coming with me to work as my guard as I have a little world trip. The kids from the prophecy are coming with us. I also need you to watch them when I am away. It that clear?" he commanded with a glare. I nodded my head not wanting to be punished with whippings. Zaku smirked and then continued, " I will be back to pick you up. I have something I must attend to at the moment. Be ready by seven p.m. sharp!" he then left briskly out the hallway and into a room with Xiaite. I was about to turn around when I a girls scream from down the hall.

(Syaoran POV)

I covered my ears as Eriol screamed….yes ERIOL was the one that screamed.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY HAIR BRUSH! IT IS BROKEN! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eriol cried as he stared at his blue hair that was now in two pieces. I wasn't the only one cringing at Eriol's girlish scream. I seen the other cover their ears as well.

"Eriol shut UP! Its only a Hair brush!" Meiling yelled as she rubbed her ears.

"Just a hair brush…. JUST A HAIR BRUSH!" Eriol screamed as he stood up and walked over to Meiling. _Oh no here we go…_I thought with a grimace He looked like he was a bout to continue his rampage when a guy burst into the room.

"What's going on?" the guy asked. I saw Meiling's eyes widen in shock. I then recognized the guy as the one from yesterday who was unconscious outside Xiaite's office. _Why is Meiling looking like she is bout to have a heart attack. Does she know this guy or something? _I wondered.

"Ummm…Eriol's hair brush kind of got broken after Meiling stepped on it by accident…" Tomoyo answered the guy sheepishly. The guy stared at us with a look of disbelief.

"You're telling me that this guy s here was the one that screamed?" he asked while pointing to Eriol. We all nodded and he started to laugh. "Man- hahaha- that's one—hahaha- girlish- hahaha- laugh" he cried out as he continued to laugh. Eriol pouted and crossed his arms with defiance.

"Is not!" Eriol said as he glared at they guy. The guy just snorted and walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Meiling…do you know that guys or something? You've been acting weird ever since yesterday." Tomoyo asked concerned.

"I rather not talk about it right now…sorry…but yes I do know him…his name is Hitaro and that all I'm going to say." Meiling replied with a sorrow filled look.

"Oh and pack all of your stuff we are all leaving at seven p.m. sharp (7:00 p.m.)" The guy as Meiling called Hitaro said as he put his head back in to the room before closing the door and walking away again.

* * *

Chapter XII end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the beginning of August or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	13. Sakura's Return

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Thanks!

* * *

Characters: L. Syaoran: Twenty (20) years old, H. Eriol: Twenty-two (22) years old, K. Sakura: Nineteen (19) years old, D. Tomoyo: Twenty-one (21) years old, E. Rikogin: Forty-seven years (47) old, P. Kika: Twenty-seven (27) years old, L. Meiling: Twenty (20) years old, Y. Shiku: Twenty-one (21) year old, Mr. Xiaite: Thirty-nine (39) years old, K. Touya: Twenty-six (26) years old, K. Fujitaka: Forty-three (43) years old, D. Sonomi: Forty-five (45) years old, D. Lakiya: Twenty-seven (27) years old, R. Kniki: Forty (40) years old, R. Beixe: Twenty-four (24) years old, R. Detera: Twenty-one (21) years old, R. Taylor: Twenty-two (22) years old, R. Zixe: Twenty-three (23) years old, V. Tako Twenty-five (25) years old, L. Yelan: Forty-six (46) years old, L. Fuutie: Twenty-seven (27) years old, L. Fanren: Twenty-six (26) years old, L. Sheifa: Twenty-five (25) years old, L. Feimei: Twenty-four (24) years old, H. Hiro: Forty-two (42) years old, K. Kiyre: Twenty-six (26) years old, Y. Nakuisa: Twenty-three (23) years old, Y. Ryu: Twenty-seven (27) years old, Y. Firtya: Twenty-six (26) years old,Y. Yuki: Twenty-two (22) years old ,Y. Xu: Twenty-two (22) years old,Y. Suki: Forty-nine (49) years old, X. Hitaro: Twenty-two (22) years old, Z. Zaku: Forty-nine (49) years old.

* * *

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_'…' _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

* * *

ENJOY!

**Midnight Hunt**

**

* * *

Recap of Chapter XII (Twelve)**

_What's going on?" the guy asked. I saw Meiling's eyes widen in shock. I then recognized the guy as the one from yesterday who was unconscious outside Xiaite's office. Why is Meiling looking like she is bout to have a heart attack. Does she know this guy or something? I wondered. _

"_Ummm…Eriol's hair brush kind of got broken after Meiling stepped on it by accident…" Tomoyo answered the guy sheepishly. The guy stared at us with a look of disbelief._

"_You're telling me that this guy s here was the one that screamed?" he asked while pointing to Eriol. We all nodded and he started to laugh. "Man- hahaha- that's one—hahaha- girlish- hahaha- laugh" he cried out as he continued to laugh. Eriol pouted and crossed his arms with defiance. _

"_Is not!" Eriol said as he glared at they guy. The guy just snorted and walked out of the room and closed the door. _

"_Meiling…do you know that guys or something? You've been acting weird ever since yesterday." Tomoyo asked concerned. _

"_I rather not talk about it right now…sorry…but yes I do know him…his name is Hitaro and that all I'm going to say." Meiling replied with a sorrow filled look._

"_Oh and pack all of your stuff we are all leaving at seven p.m. sharp (7:00 p.m.)" The guy as Meiling called Hitaro said as he put his head back in to the room before closing the door and walking away again._

**

* * *

Chapter XIII (Thirteen)**

(Eriol's POV)

After I was done mourning over the loss of my favorite hairbrush, the others and I packed up all of or stuff as ordered. After we were al finished we waited for that guy Meiling said was named Hitaro.

"So where do you think were going?" Shiku asked to break the silence. I looked over at him and saw that he was lying down on the floor, his face facing the ceiling.

"I don't know…Do you think we will come back here?" Syaoran replied while playing with a pocketknife, by flipping it around.

"I hope so…I just wish I knew what that bastard wants us to do …he doesn't actually thinks that we will kill anyone willingly… right?" I answered. Nobody answered for I guess we were all lost in thought.

"I sure hope Sakura is okay…"Meiling whispered but loud enough for us to hear. I saw Tomoyo's face sadden at the thought of Sakura. A knock came to the door soon after, it was Hitaro.

"We are leaving no. Gather your stuff and come with me." Hitaro commanded. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door after Hitaro.

"What about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked quietly. Hitaro glanced at us and sighed.

"She is coming with us but…. Um…she kind of got punished for running away and going into Xiaite's lab so…. Don't be surprised if she isn't the same…. The punishment here is…. Very harsh…."Hitaro replied softly. Tomoyo gasped and looked like she was about to cry. Meiling looked the same as Tomoyo. Syaoran looked angry. I had a sad look on my face as I went to comfort Tomoyo as best I could. She hugged me as I tried to calm her down.

"Hey it will be all right, she might still be the girl you know," I said comfortingly. Tomoyo nodded her head, but continued to hug me as we made our way down to the front door. As we arrived at our destination, we all gasped. Sakura was there but covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and burn marks. Tomoyo burst into tears at the sight of what state her friends was in. I studied Sakura's body and face more to what other damage was there. Her eyes seemed to be a dull green, like there wasn't any life in her anymore. Her hair had been cut up to her shoulders and it looked sloppy. Her skin was crimson with what seemed like was her blood. It was also covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises. I noticed a larger gash on her upper arm and winced. Her clothes were cut and tattered. Her legs looked fine if you didn't notice all the burn marks all over them. It was like she was and old beat up lifeless doll.

"Sakura…what have they done to you?" I heard Meiling cry out quietly. She looked no better then Tomoyo, who was now currently crying her heart out in my arms.

"Come on we have to go outside to the car, We do NOT want to be late," Hitaro told us sadly. _As least he shows compassion…maybe he was punished be for…_I thought as I watched he continue to walk out the front door. A noticed a guard push Sakura down the hall to make her follow us. _No one have to go through what she went through…_I thought grimly. We were all in the car staring at Sakura as we got in the car, five minutes later. _How can she still walk! Especially with all those injuries! _I thought amazed.

"Sakura…. Are you okay?" Meiling asked stupidly. _Of course she fine she just has all those cuts and bruises for show! _I thought sarcastically. Sakura didn't answer…heck she didn't even move!

"Sakura…what happened to you?" Tomoyo asked pleadingly. Sakura still didn't answer. I watched as Tomoyo continued to plead with Sakura to talk with her.

"SHUT UP DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! NO! WELL I DON'T SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sakura snapped angrily. We all just sat there in shock at the outburst. They're was no life in those eyes of hers, but I could only see anger, pain, sorrow, hatred, and…bloodlust?

* * *

Chapter XIII end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the Middle of August or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


	14. Sakura's Clone

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura

Note: This is my first story so it wont be very great but I will give it my best R&R …Flames are welcome so long as they are true

Thanks!

**Note: Heyz! Me is sorry this took so long to update, but me life has been pretty hectic lately. Anyway here you go! O and I will try to update as soon as possible, but me not making any promises! Well except for the five chapters I promised for the next couple days. –sweatdrop-**

Characters: L. Syaoran: Twenty (20) years old, H. Eriol: Twenty-two (22) years old, K. Sakura: Nineteen (19) years old, D. Tomoyo: Twenty-one (21) years old, E. Rikogin: Forty-seven years (47) old, P. Kika: Twenty-seven (27) years old, L. Meiling: Twenty (20) years old, Y. Shiku: Twenty-one (21) year old, Mr. Xiaite: Thirty-nine (39) years old, K. Touya: Twenty-six (26) years old, K. Fujitaka: Forty-three (43) years old, D. Sonomi: Forty-five (45) years old, D. Lakiya: Twenty-seven (27) years old, R. Kniki: Forty (40) years old, R. Beixe: Twenty-four (24) years old, R. Detera: Twenty-one (21) years old, R. Taylor: Twenty-two (22) years old, R. Zixe: Twenty-three (23) years old, V. Tako Twenty-five (25) years old, L. Yelan: Forty-six (46) years old, L. Fuutie: Twenty-seven (27) years old, L. Fanren: Twenty-six (26) years old, L. Sheifa: Twenty-five (25) years old, L. Feimei: Twenty-four (24) years old, H. Hiro: Forty-two (42) years old, K. Kiyre: Twenty-six (26) years old, Y. Nakuisa: Twenty-three (23) years old, Y. Ryu: Twenty-seven (27) years old, Y. Firtya: Twenty-six (26) years old,Y. Yuki: Twenty-two (22) years old ,Y. Xu: Twenty-two (22) years old,Y. Suki: Forty-nine (49) years old, X. Hitaro: Twenty-two (22) years old, Z. Zaku: Forty-nine (49) years old.

Note: I don't think I said this before so…

"…" Dialogue

_'…' _Thoughts, Flashbacks, or Recaps

(…) My notes/comments/things u might want to know…

ENJOY!

**Midnight Hunt**

**Recap of Chapter XIII (Thirteen)**

_"Sakura…. Are you okay?" Meiling asked stupidly. Of course she fine she just has all those cuts and bruises for show! I thought sarcastically. Sakura didn't answer…heck she didn't even move! _

_"Sakura…what happened to you?" Tomoyo asked pleadingly. Sakura still didn't answer. I watched as Tomoyo continued to plead with Sakura to talk with her._

_"SHUT UP DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! NO! WELL I DON'T SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sakura snapped angrily. We all just sat there in shock at the outburst. They're was no life in those eyes of hers, but I could only see anger, pain, sorrow, hatred, and…bloodlust!_

**Chapter XIV (Fourteen) **

**(Xiaite's POV)**

I watched as the car pulled out of my driveway and into the night. I smirked as I remembered the kids' reactions to seeing Sakura. _I just can't believe they actually thought that it was the real her! Those clones are really useful._ I thought with a smirk.

**(Flashback)**

_I entered my lab and saw a quick flash go under my desk. Curious I slowly walked over to it and put my coat on the back of the chair. I looked under the desk and saw nothing so I shrugged and plopped down into my chair. I sighed as I looked at the amount of paperwork I had to do. I sighed and looked for a pen to start working on it. I found one and started to write, but noticed it didn't have any ink in it. I grumbled as I threw the pen away and went to grab for another. I cursed when I realized that I didn't have anymore. _

"_Damn it!" I cursed slamming my fist into the desk, making a crack in it. I heard a noise behind my desk and eyed it curiously. I listened quietly and heard a very quiet shuffle of something moving. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed a gun as I walked cautiously to the back of my desk. When I did I was surprised at what I found._

"_What are you doing here! Your supposed to be with the others!" I glared at the girl named Sakura. She gasped and looked at me frightened. _

"_I –I-I-I-I- w-wa-was-j-ju-just-t-lo-lo-look-kin-ing-f-fofor-th-th-the-bath-bath-ro-room," Sakura stuttered in fear. I glared at her angrily._

"_What did you see?" I demanded. She turned a very pale white._

"_No-o-o-th-t-hi-ing-s-s-ir, " she replied stuttering. I slapped her across the face leaving a bright red mark._

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!" I shouted with venom in my voice. She looked like she was about to cry, from pain or fear I didn't know._

"_ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU SEE!" I yelled at her as I slapped her again._

"_I-I-I-sa-saw-m-my-myse-self!" she finally got out as she started crying her eyes out. Most people would have been confused with this answer but I was not. No, I knew exactly what she meant, and boy, was I pissed. I walked to my phone on my desk and pushed a combination of numbers._

"_Yes master?" a voice came threw from the other side of the phone._

"_Titak, I have one of the brats here that saw you-know-what. Could you come and get here while I get **it** ready. Put her in the room 666."_

"_Room 666? Are you sure master? That room tends to kill a lot of your prisoners," the voice replied._

"_Yes, I'm sure. Hurry up too. I don't want her escaping and the others that she was with to see her!" I commanded._

"_Yes master, I will be right up," I heard the connection close and put the phone down. I looked over at the brat and saw that she was till on the floor crying. I walked over to her and saw her body shake._

"_Get up," I commanded. She didn't move an inch. _

"_GET UP!" I said louder. She still didn't move making me angrier than I already was. _

"_I SAID GET UP!" I yelled grabbing her by the hair and yanking her up. She screamed in pain and continued to cry. I slapped her across the face and yanked on her hair again as she started sinking to the ground. At that moment Titak arrived. He bowed to me and then went to grab the girl. He took her and knocked her unconscious. _

"_Is there anything else you wish me to do master?" Titak asked. I shook my head and he nodded and left the room with the girl. I quickly glanced at the clock and cursed. It was currently six-twenty-three PM (6:23pm). I quickly made my way to the tanks in the back of the room. I went to the one at the far left, the on with Sakura's look-alike/clone, and pushed a few buttons. After I did the tank slowly started to drain. When it was finished I pushed another combination of buttons and the tanks opened. I grabbed a few towels by the tank and then carefully took the body out. I wiped it clean from the liquid on it body. I then placed the body on to a table, then walked to the phone. After dialing a few numbers it started to ring._

"_Yes master?" Titak answered. _

"_I see you have arrived at the room. I want you to tie her to the wall and give her the torture plan 3. After you are finished give her new clothes and bring me her old ones. I will need them for her clone. Understood?" I informed with an evil smirk at the thought of the brat's pain._

"_Yes master it is understood," he replied with no emotion. I disconnected the phone and went to make sure the clone was ready. The clone was made to look exactly like the one its DNA came from, in this case Sakura. The clones had there on emotions somewhat, but the are made to act exactly like the original person would. The only setback was the clones took on **ALL** of the physical appearances. Meaning when Sakura was hurt the clone would get hurt in the same spot too. It was kind of like voodoo now that I thought about it. I heard the door open; I turned around to find Titak with the brat's clothes. _

"_That was fast, and put the clothes on the table next to the Sakura clone," I commented._

"_Thank you master, but I'm afraid I don't deserve it. I didn't get to the to torture plan yet. I happened to notice the time, it is to late to start so I just gave her the new clothes first and then took her olds ones you wouldn't be late with the clone. Please forgive me for going against your orders!" Titak bowed lowly as he pleaded with me. I just nodded and went to work getting the clothes on the Sakura clone. He bowed and left the room. I then shook the clone awake. It groaned and blinked it's eye open. _

"_Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" it questioned rapidly. I sighed and put my hand over her mouth roughly to stop her yapping. _

"_Here read this. Your are my servant and will do my every wish. You are going to go with a man named Hoji and he will take you to your fellow companions. You are do everything in this down to the letter, got it?" I impatiently informed. She nodded slowly and took the book I was holding out in her hands. I was about to go call Hoji when she suddenly screamed. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh! What the heck was that! Why did I feel pain on my arms!" she shouted panicking. Damn…That's definitely the brats clone…loud, annoying, and a crybaby. I thought grimly. I sighed again and told her to read the damn book. I then paged Hoji to come to my room. He arrived a few minutes later._

"_I want you to take this girl to the brats that are laving with Zaku. Make sure she reads the book on the table before anything else after leaving this room. Now go!" I ordered. He nodded as he bowed and took the still panicking girl away from my lab. Now to go watch something fun…I thought smirking evilly as I head to the brats torture room. _

_When I reached the room, I went into door next to it where there was a window where you could watch what was happening in the other room. When I sat down in a chair next to the window I saw that it was just getting to the good part in my opinion. The real Sakura was getting burns put on her with a very hot iron rod. I saw that she already had cuts on her clothes all over from being whipped. Her feet also chained her to the wall. She screamed in agony as her continued the torture. I was about o watch more when my cell phone rang. I took it out and saw it was Zaku. _

"_Yes Zaku?" I questioned as I answered the phone. _

"_I thought I told you to call me lord Zaku! Anyway I am about to leave with the children. So I will call you to make sure everything is running smoothly later okay. Bye" and with that he hung up the phone. I looked back to where Sakura was and got disappointed. Damn I missed the ending…I thought with a frown. I sighed as I made my way down to the front hallways to watch Zaku and the brats leave. _

(End Flashback)

I grinned evilly as the memories came to mind. I whistled as I went down the hall way towards Sakura's torture room for round number two.

Chapter XIV end!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Note: Darn, this is as long as i wanted it to be. TT it was suppose to be longer but the next part didnt fir in with this one so i decided to make it into a different chapter instead. The Next Chapter will Be out tommorrow i hope! If not something has happened to my grandmother, or any other emergency. anyway i will try to make the chapters longer as i go but me cant promises anything!

Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully by the Middle of August or sooner! Thanks for reading!

Saku Star WolfStarMoon


End file.
